Rio 3
by strong man
Summary: After seeing Roberto for the first time, Blu is having mixed feelings but for the shake of the kids...they liked Roberto more then their mother anyways but he loves his mate very much but Roberto already had a boyfriend and so dose Eduardo while Nico gives a heart-filled song to his mate as their anniversary to where they first met
1. Romantic Song

_**This is my re-upload movie of Rio 3 cause I did this in the past but since they made Nigel flightless, I decided to start over plus I saw the brand new hottie, Roberto and he's kinda passed Jewel as prettiest bird in the Amazon which is where they all now live but I still like her **_

_**Note that the most recurring pairing will return like the popular Pedro/Nico along with some brand new**_

_**Pairings:**_ Roberto/Blu, Blu/Jewel, Pedro/Nico, Rafael/Felipe, Felipe/Roberto, Eduardo/Phillip **(Slash)**

**_Date:_**February 17

**_Rated:_** K+

The party was still going on and Eduardo was dancing with one of Felipe's brothers named Phillip and for the record, because his age that he had given up on love and was for curtain that no one will take him as a mate but looks like he was dead wrong ad Phillip spun his around then finished off with a dip

Eduardo's take then gave way but Phillip could care less and just focused on his beautiful mate

Blu was dancing with Jewel as usual as well as Pedro &amp; Nico

"You really know how to dance" He said to Pedro putting a wing on his cheek with lifted-eyes

"Well...as they say, practice makes perfect" The Red-crested Cardinal making the yellow Canary giggle like a little girl then he begun to a brilliant idea

"Pedro...wait here" He said before flying to a tree branch leaving his friend/mate in confusion

"Can I please have everyone's attention" He shouted and they all looked at him

"I would like to dedicate this song to my friend and one &amp; only mate, Pedro" He said very sweetly which the rapping bird shed a single tear of joy

Eduardo was a very serious bird but tat doesn't mean he has feelings, he took Phillip under his wing and held him close making the Scarlet Macaw blush

As Jewel was look at her gay dad , she always suspected that he was straight but she supports whatever he chooses while her mate Blu was looking at Nico

Thought not everyone was paying attention cause Blu put a wing on his mate's shoulder and looked at her direction

"You know...Felipe's brother and your dad seems like a good match" He said

"I know but-" She paused when noticing that Carla wasn't with her so she looked around but her mate found her first, she was flying up next Nico and due to her love for music...looks like she was going to sing with him

"Awww" Jewel said before the lovebirds flew over to blend into the crowd cause they both knew that kids easily get embarrassed when their parents see them singing

"So...you wanna go first" Nico said look at Carla making her nervous but she toughen up and nodded her head then the Canary handed her a twig as a microphone

Carla look down into the crowd and saw his younger brother &amp; sister cheering her on so she took a deep breath

The song is called I Will Still Love You by Britney Spears and Carla was doing Britney's part while Nico did Don Phillips, Carla started off at a slow paste but speeded up while Nico flew down to Pedro and took his wing then both danced in the sky but Pedro was lip-syncing to Carla's singing even though he's a rapper but this song was basically about true love

Nico cozied up to Pedro's chest making the Red-crested Cardinal have many flashbacks of their wonderful times together then Tiago &amp; Bia had sated off some fireworks to complete the scenery

Pedro zoomed up as high as he could go, Nico followed him and both let their bodies do and just fell down while holding hands

Afterwards when Tiago and Bia thought that they were killing themselves, Pedro caught him by the waist making Rafael smiled then at the last minute before hitting the ground, Pedro romantically dipped him with one wing on his back and the other on his cheek which had Nico blush bright red

Everyone chapped and whistled then the two lovebirds hugged before flying up in the air again but made the shape of a big heart

Luiz was smiling in happiness but feeling his heart feeling empty inside seeing the two couples that he wished that he had a mate that would love him for who he was so he walked into the woods in depression as he longed for the perfect mate but where is he going to find another bulldog at?

"Hey...where's Luiz at? Blu said to his mate

"I don't know but maybe you should go look for him" Jewel suggested

He nodded before flying off through the Amazon in search for his friend but something spotted him, the sound of moaning so he swished direction to see where it was coming from

As the sound grew stronger, he stopped in front of some weeping grass and pulled then apart with both feathers only to see Roberto sitting on the ground while Felipe was giving him a massage which relieved him greatly from his massive shock from the humans until rudely interrupted

"Roberto, Felipe...the party is there...don't you wanna join us" He said but Roberto commanded him to stop with a stopped wing making the Scarlet Macaw back up

"Can we have some alone time Felipe" He said looking back which he happily agreed to so he along with the his brothers &amp; sisters went into hiding on the tree holes

Now that they were alone at last, Roberto explained

"Felipe is my boyfriend" He said much to Blu's shock that he would just come out of the closet like that

"Wow...so how this happen, I've always known you were straight" He said speaking the truth

"Yeah..I did too but when he and I started to spend some time together, I grew very interested in him and when I talked to him about it, he admitted he was into me too then our relationship was revealed

Blu was one to talk as well cause HE found him very attractive too, why else would he try to copy him but he just admitted that he was in a relationship and Blu had already mated with Jewel so both were taken for that matter

"Well...I wish you guys the best of luck together" He said before flying out through the grass curtains and he felt a wet and slimy substance on his face and felt it, it was a single tear from his eye-socket

He was feeling all his heart what he thought that Jewel was the one and only but since she introduced him...his heart was telling him to go for it but he tried to not let his heart take over, will it revolve around Roberto or Jewel

_**Please keep in mind that I still love Blu/Jewel as a couple but there's something very special about the handsome Macaw...I don't know if it's his hair, eyes, voice or personality but I think that Blu is trying really hard to wished these feeling away cause he was the type of bird that keeps a commitment **_

_**Do you like that I made Eduardo gay or not and his mate which is the one with red eyes, a more narrow beak then his brother but same color skin and wings. Luiz's mate will be in the next chapter byw and so will Rafeal...I don't know why they made Eva so darn ugly with a horrible singing voice**_


	2. I Fell For Her Best Friend

_**This is my second chapter of Rio 3, someone said in the comments that Blu and Jewel should had a fight cause of catching him confessing his feelings on Roberto (her longtime friend), Luiz will find someone in the next chapter and I just thought of the perfect dog for the job, Carface from All Dogs Go To Heaven**_

_**Pairings:**_ Roberto/Blu, Blu/Jewel, Pedro/Nico, Rafael/Felipe, Felipe/Roberto, Eduardo/Phillip, Luiz/Carface **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_** K +

The party was still going on the other side of the Amazon and Jewel was getting worried then Nico came down with Carla

"Your daughter is a natural..Jewel" He said smiling while his wing was on her shoulder

Yeah..she has got serious skills" Pedro said after his life-partner

"I'm glad...did you have a good time?" She giggled then went calm

"I had the best ever..thank you Nico" She said doing a little hop and hugged him

While the four were talking, Tiago suggested that his father had been gone a long time and alerted his mother

"Hmm...It's not like him to be gone this long...kids stay with Nico and Pedro" She said before taking flight to find her mate

(0)

Blu was back in the hole in the tree until he heard flaps of wings, it was Eduardo playing a love game called"Catch Me of You can" and Phillip was on his tail, it was within 4 miles away

They flew right passed Jewel who dodged the speeds, she never knew that her father would be so romantic and had high hopes of the very thought of having two dads if he decides to settle down

"Daddy..have you seen Blu? She said forcing Phillip to crash into his mate

"No...sorry Jewel" He said not that he cares...he doesn't hate him but just temporarily

Blu? She flew away only to bump into Roberto feeding berries to Felipe, mostly blueberrys

"Roberto..I need your help, Blu's gone" She said feeling like something bad have happened to him or something

The handsome Macaw sighed in depression cause he had to leave his partner so he rubbed his cheek then kissed him before going with his friend

"I'll be back soon, my love" He said at the entrence hovering and went off

It took them about 10 minutes to find but Blu was splashing his face in some water, he was in huge denial that he could possibly be in love with Roberto so we flew off to find his wife and kids

Jewel was flying too fast that her husband didn't see him and bumped into each other

"Blu..there you are, I was looking for you" She said in worry

"Jewel..I have to tell you something but your probably not gonna like it

Blu...nothing in the whole world would make me stop loving you" She said as she held his chin with her left wing

He took a deep breath and started to say what he needed to until the handsome bird and his former rivel came about with surprising news which caused the two to turn their heads

"Juju..guess what? He said flipping his hair back and Felipe just kissed Roberto on the cheek leave Blu even more suspective

"Felipe and I are getting married and I want you guys to be the in our honor

Whooo, Blu did you hear that? She said turning to face him but all she saw was his feathers drifting in the wind

"Blu? Felipe said before flying off and Jewel followed behind leaving Roberto who felt a wet and slimy substance on his face and got the feel with a wing, it was a single tear from his eye-socket just like Blu

Blu" He said in shock, meaning only one thing" He shook his head in denial that he liked the stupid bird more then a friend

**(0)**

Jewel saw her mate's back towards her and asked to see his face but refused

"Jewel...tell me what's wrong" She demanded

"I can't cause I-" He was cut off by Roberto that couldn't help but smile then the female got the full message about his wieldness all day

"Your sick, your a sick animal" She said with a broken voice

"Jewel..you must understand that I love males more then femalesut

"So...Tulio was right" She walked around her soon to be ex-mate" the only reason is he paired me with you is that we were none of us left

Maybe he was but you got this all wrong...I LOVE ROBERTO" He said getting serious about his feelings

"I don't know what I just heard, you would rather be with a male then with me" He was practically furious with him

"You don't believe me" He walk to Roberto's side and placed a wing on his cheek then kissed him

Jewel just had her mouth open in disgust that her own mate was in love with her childhood friend but the second they parted

Wow...Blu, I didn't know you liked me like that" He said after gulping

"I can't believe it either" A voice said until the three turned to a incridably shock and tearful Scarlet Macaw

"Felipe" Roberto said tried to calm his ex-fiancé/fiancé but he said backing up and crying

"How could you cheat on me and right before our engedgement too" He said before flying off without having Roberto or his new mate to explain this situation

Roberto just sighed but Blu gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek then Jewel said something that made the two look at her

"It's all clear to me now Blu, you wanted to leave in the first place and now I have my tribe who will leave me like my father" She said before flying off into the distance home to Mama

The two looked at each other but Blu said the he was sorry while looking down

"Blu...you don't have to apologize for finding me attractive cause I liked you too, I just couldn't show it" He said raising his chin up and kissed him ever-so passionately

"Well..I should probably go check on my-I mean "our" kids" He said correcting himself since they seemed to like Roberto better

"I like that" He said smiling and they two went to the their distanation of the gay babysitters

**_Roberto and Felipe are now officially broken up, now Rafeal may have his chance with the Scarley Macaw. Blu and Roberto are finally together cause I know how much fans love the pairing like the reviews I got on this story_**

**_Luiz and his friend will meet their perfect man in the next chapter and as for _**_**Eduardo, will they get hitched donned when we thought?**_

_**P.S: Blu still loves Jewel cause I don't want to see that pairing breaking up but I do love him with Roberto**_


End file.
